


Deadline

by Pichitinha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff made for a Tumblr Prompt: In which they receive a new mission and the deadline is 'before Annabeth's next period'. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

Annabeth had been staring at Rachel for at least a minute before she realized her friend had collapsed after the prophecy and could use some help. She, however, had no time to go and help her, because as the shock started to leave her system, it started to leave others’ systems as well, and soon everyone was _laughing_.

What had just happened?

Chiron coughed uncomfortably and got closer to the blond girl.

“Annabeth,” She had never seen him that uncomfortable, and quite honestly, she herself had never felt like that in front of him – and the rest of the camp. “This… deadline. When is it due?”

She was so surprised by his question - even though it was obvious he would want to know – that her brain stopped working and suddenly she had no idea of what the answer should be.

“It’s on the 6th. We have until Saturday.” Percy, who’d been close to her this whole time, said without realizing it. His eyes widened right after and soon everybody got quiet.

“Percy!” Annabeth hissed as she felt her cheeks growing warmer.

“How would you know that, Percy?” Connor asked smirking.

“Yeah, Percy, how would you?” Malcolm asked with his arms crossed over his chest, moving two steps closer to the Poseidon son.

“Uh, I…” Percy started mumbling incoherently as his face got hotter and redder.

There wasn’t anything else needed. In the second that followed it, everyone started mocking, most boys doing immature stuff as yelling “you go, Jackson!” or wolf whistling and the girls were too shock to say anything other than “oh my gods”.

Annabeth didn’t know _where_ to hide her face, but she was saved by Chiron that recovered from his shock. “Enough! Percy, Annabeth, follow me, we need to discuss the quest. And some other things as well.” He added with a hard look. “The rest of you, off to your duties.”

The crowd dissipated, but not without glancing funnily at the couple, which seemed to be in a contest of who was more embarrassed.

“Sit down.” Chiron said when they got in the Big House. The two teenagers did so without spending a glance to the other, heads down. “I will not ask anything about it, because I don’t want to know and I actually have no reason to intrude in your personal lives, but I understand that there are few possibilities as to how and why you would know such a thing, Percy.” He coughed a little, like trying to find the words. “I trust both of you as very sensible teenagers and I know you’ve been together for quite some time now. I just want you to remember that in this camp we have certain rules and I expect you, as head counselors, to follow them. Understood?”

They nodded.

“All right. Now, about this quest. I’m not sure sending both of you together in this moment would be a good idea.”

“What?” both their heads snapped up.

“You know Annabeth and I fight better together.” Percy exclaimed.

“And the deadline is very close, our best chance is going together.” Annabeth added, trying to sound unembarrassed.

Chiron sighed. “I suppose you’re right. But you will need a third person to go with you.”

Percy nodded. “I’m sure we could-“

“Malcolm is going with you.” Chiron said. Both Percy and Annabeth opened their mouths to complain, but the look the centaur was giving them was enough to shut their mouths. “Are we settled? Ok then, go tell him and pack your stuff, you’re leaving as soon as possible.”

They nodded their heads and left the house, still red from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. He asked and I answered before I even realized it.” Percy said when he looked at her.

“It’s ok, not your fault. I just…” Annabeth’s hand found its way through her hair. “I don’t know, I feel mortified.”

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Percy said taking her free hand in his, and before she could retort, he added. “It isn’t. After everything we’ve through, I mean… people had to at least guess we’ve, you know, done it.” His eyebrows shot up. “Besides we’ve been talking about sharing an apartment, I think that would pretty much give it away.”

Annabeth flashed a small smile. “Yeah, that would probably give it away.”

“And, also” He said with a grin, all embarrassment out of his face as he circled her waist so they could walk to her cabin and talk to Malcolm. “I love you, you love me, we’ve been to hell and heaven and no one can blame us for wanting to enjoy our time together. Not like it’s a bad thing, anyway.”

She chuckled. “I suppose it isn’t.”

“You suppose?” He looked at her, mocking hurt. “Wow. Good to know.”

She elbowed him in the gut but smiled nonetheless. The grinning boy had practically exposed to every one of their friends that they were no longer virgins, and she somehow couldn’t find it in herself to care. Let everyone think what they wanted, Percy was right, it wasn’t a bad thing.

(That is, of course, until they realized that from now on Percy plus Annabeth plus alone wasn’t something Malcolm was willing to let happen all at once, but when had their lives ever been easy anyway?)

**Author's Note:**

> Although it is indeed a prompt, who asked was a friend, so yeah, we had discussed the idea before she asked me to write it. But anywho I loved doing this, even though is just actually an excuse to write a fluffy story in which everyone knows they rock it on a bed haha. Anyway, hope you like it, and if you can, kudo, bookmark or review. :)


End file.
